The Way You Use It
by sweetsheart
Summary: Sure, his legs don't work. But Rebecca knows that's where Jean Havoc's inabilities cease, and that he's capable of much more than anyone gives him credit for. Rebecca/Jean one-shot.


**A/N: I've had this one lying around for a little while, so I decided to get my ass into gear and actually finish and post it. So, here we go.**

"They'll kill you."

"Hot babe, after-sex glow… I need my cigarettes." Jean Havoc sat himself up, lugging himself higher on the mattress. Rebecca Catalina sighed and reached over to the side table, dropping the sheet that was covering her in the process.

"On second thought, stay there for a second." he grinned. Rebecca returned with the cigarettes and threw them onto his lap.

"Pervert." she murmured with a smirk, laying back down and pulling the covers over her once more.

"Thanks, babe." his teeth held the cigarette gently in place as he lit it after a few unsuccessful attempts.

"I'd kill to have a pair of Mustang's gloves at times like this." he blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth away from Rebecca, reclining on the bed, allowing Rebecca to lean on his bare chest but catching one of his legs underneath the other as he did.

"Uh, babe, could you…?" Jean looked down at his legs, the outlines of which could be faintly seen through the quilt.

"I got it." Rebecca knelt up and pulled his legs out to a straight position. He sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Don't you dare apologise." she warned, snuggling up to him once more. He gave a tiny smile and rested his arm around her slender shoulder.

"And, let's think positively, shall we? At least your legs are the only downstairs department that don't work." Rebecca gave a cheeky smirk, causing Jean's to widen.

"You know it." he replied, gently stroking her pale arm. She looked up at the cloud of smoke near his face and sighed.

"I can't sleep while you're smoking." Rebecca said. Jean raised an eyebrow and a devious smirk crossed his features. He butted out his cigarette and grasped Rebecca's hips, flipping her to lie on top of him.

"You can't sleep?" he asked, a sexy smirk accompanying his question. Rebecca blinked down at him.

"That's just a damn shame." he said, latching his lips to her neck.

Jean demonstrated to Rebecca just how much his other appendages below the belt compensated for his legs until the early hours of the next morning.

* * *

Rebecca awoke to see Jean staring at her, a tiny, contented smile on his face.

"Yes?" she asked with a small yawn and a rub of her eyes.

"You're beautiful." he murmured.

"Shut up." she shoved him in the shoulder, causing him to fall onto his back, chuckling.

"But it's true, babe, it's true." he smirked.

"If you think I'm going to hesitate to hit you, you're sorely mistaken."

Rebecca sat up and leant over the side of the bed, throwing all of her hair over the top of her head and running her fingers through it. Jean leant over and ran his fingers down her back. She squealed and her body locked, falling back onto the bed.'

"I'm going to kill you!" she giggled. He hauled himself to lean on his front, grasping her waist and smiling at her.

"Oh, Bec, babe." he smiled gently, and she sighed.

"_You_ are just a flirt. A giant, insanely attractive flirt, but a flirt nonetheless." she smiled. Her raven hair fell behind her head and Jean tilted his head thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head and returned to lying on his back, "it's silly."

"Well, so is most of the crap you say. But I listen, don't I?" Rebecca asked. Jean sighed and looked at her, shaking his head further.

"No, the more I think about it, the stupider it gets." he waved her off. Rebecca growled and pulled his face to look at her, squishing his face in the process.

"You tell me, Jean Havoc and you tell me _now." _Rebecca stated. Jean sighed and shook his head out of Rebecca's grasps.

"I just… you're pretty much the only person I know who doesn't treat me like I'm… y'know… _broken._" he said, covering his face with his hand in embarrassment.

Instead of anything negative, he felt his hand being pulled away from his face and a kiss being placed on his forehead.

"Have you ever considered that you aren't broken?" Rebecca asked, turning around and pulling on the first t-shirt she found – one of Jean's. He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Bec, in case you didn't get the memo, legs are supposed to work." Jean told her, a tiny smirk on his face. Rebecca crossed her arms and looked back at him.

"You know they all mean well, right?" Rebecca asked. Jean sat up and hauled his legs out of the bed, putting his feet flat on the floor and smiling.

"Of course I know that." Jean said. Rebecca smiled and walked around to face Jean, throwing him a pair of pants.

"Come on. You've got to get up and open the store, babe." Rebecca said.

Jean cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention, to no avail. He pulled on the pair of pants, luckily they caused him no trouble on this particular day, and tried again.

He cleared his throat.

Nothing.

"Bec." Jean said, pronouncedly. Rebecca turned around, wavy dark hair falling over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not opening the shop today." Jean said. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"If you think we're doing what we did the other week all day again, you're wrong. I couldn't walk straight for days." Rebecca said. Jean gave a small reminiscent smile but he shook his head.

"No, Bec… I've got some news." Jean said. Rebecca crossed her arms and sighed.

"Go on. If it's that you've got a new shampoo, I'll throttle you." She said. Jean shook his head again and smiled widely.

"I'm going back to Central, Bec. They're giving me my old job back – without the physical stuff, of course. I'll get my old title back, but as far as I can work out, I'm basically Fuery's bitch, which isn't great bu – Bec?"

Jean stopped when he realised that Rebecca was crying.

Jean quickly shifted himself from the bed into the awaiting wheelchair and rolled over to the raven haired woman, wrapping has arms around her torso. He'd never seen her cry before.

"Bec…" he murmured gently. Rebecca hugged him back tightly and smiled widely.

"Baby, that's amazing." she said, slightly tearily. She pulled away and kissed him firmly and squarely on the lips.

"So I need to get my old uniform out of the closet." Jean said. Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"Is it still going to fit you?" Rebecca's voice had a slightly edgy tone to it.

"Well, you've been keeping me active, babe, so I expect so." Jean replied, and Rebecca couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Rebecca was not one to let her boyfriend's return go along quietly, and Jean wasn't going to complain when she sat down on his lap and slung her arm around his shoulders as they rolled down the main corridor in Central giggling like loons.

The first to notice and stick their head out of their office was Sheska.

"2nd Lieutenant Havoc!" Sheska's eyes widened and Jean offered her an informal salute.

"Hey again, Sheska." he smiled, and Rebecca pushed her hands down to stop the wheels of the chair.

"Fuery…" she called. When Sheska's face gained the slightest tinge of red, Rebecca kept prodding.

"Kain, the _least_ you can do it come and welcome back your colleague." Rebecca said.

After a second or two, a dark-haired man sheepishly poked his head out of the door as well. Jean's eyes widened and he looked at Rebecca, who nodded, causing Jean to offer Kain a wide smile.

"You finally pulled, hey?" Jean asked. Kain looked around awkwardly before clearing his throat.

"Good to see you back, Havoc." he managed. Jean smirked and Rebecca laughed.

"Good to be back, man." Jean smirked and continued down the corridor, and Rebecca could tell he sped up slightly when he caught sight of the room where most of Team Mustang's dealings were conducted. When he got to that door, he turned around the corner to see Riza standing in the room.

"Havoc, good to see you." she gave a rare smile and Jean smiled back.

"Same to you." Jean replied.

"And I'm glad to see you've brought along your regulation Rebecca, as well." Riza said.

"Always do." he smirked, and Rebecca stood from his lap just as a very familiar looking colonel walked into the room.

"Havoc."

Jean spun on the spot and tilted his head upwards.

"Mustang." he replied, simply. Roy had the slightest air of a smirk around his face, and Jean crossed his arms, awaiting a response.

"Glad to see you've gotten rid of that awful thing you called a beard." Roy replied. Jean gave a small laugh.

"You say that like you can grow a moustache." Jean replied. Roy could no longer hold back the smile and her shook Jean's hand, causing Rebecca to smile even wider.

"Well. I'd better let you all get back to work, hey?" she asked. Jean nodded, and and leant down and kissed him on the cheek. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection.

"_Thank you." _The familiar voice murmured in her ear. She nodded against Jean's cheek and turned on the spot.

As she walked out of the room, Riza raised an eyebrow as she noticed Jean and Roy's concentration not wavering. She walked over to them and gave a stern cough, and they both averted their gazes.

"Subtle," Riza started, "now, come on. There's work to do."


End file.
